Welcome To Camp Half-Blood
by HellInBoots
Summary: Camp-Half blood is a safe haven for all demigods, or is it? After a string of horrific attacks pulverize the camp only the best can defeat evil. SYOC ACCEPTING OCS
1. Chapter 1

Demigod: half human, half God. A secret world is just under your nose that you most likely will never know about, unless your involved in that world. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. It seems you have made it to our camp alive. We just need some information about you;

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Choice of weapon:

Clothing style:

Armor style:

Parent God/Godess (NOTE ONLY 3 CHILDREN WILL BE OF THE BIG THREE, IF THE PARENT GOD YOU WANT IS ALREADY TAKEN YOU WILL BE PUT INTO THE HERMES CABIN):

Bio:


	2. Chapter 2

Lets face it, not everyone makes it to Camp-Half Blood. Some perish before they make it because of their strong sent or some will never know of their Godly ancestry. But for those who call the camp home, it's all they have. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, a collection of Demi-Gods from around the world. You may know some of the Heroes of past campers, but I guarantee you've never heard this groups story.

-Line Break-

Training was going as usual, the Apollo kids were practicing their bows while others practiced on various weapons. A young man with black hair and pale skin with honey brown eyes was shoved roughly to the floor before he knocked the sword that was looming over his head away. His name was Asmodeus Everret, better know as De, son of Erebus, and the only honorary member of cabin 2. He kicked a girl with jet black hair backwards to where she hit the ground with a thump, pain glazing quickly over her sea blue eyes disappearing as quickly as it came. She was Logan Cønrad, daughter of Poseidon. De helped Logan up and they shook hands clearly respecting each other's skills. Both only 15, De arrived only 5 months ago and Logan being on her 5 year mark at the camp. An Egyptian man approached them and put a heavy hand on each of their shoulders,"Good job you two." He spoke in an Egyptian accent. His name was Eren Stone, son Selene.

A sixteen year old girl carrying a Javelin walked over,"yeah for you two" She spoke,"I don't think we've met, I'm Clara Antonio, daughter of Himeros." She intoduced,"Conrad" she greeted the camp vet.

"Morning Antoni-" Logan was cut short by a loud band and vibrations,then another, then one more. "We have barrier action!" Logan screamed grabbing her favorite xiphos she nicknamed,"sharkbait" and ran off already in her Olympian steel armor and helmet with blue fumes. Clara trailed closely behind in her celestial bronze armor and helmet with dark purple fumes and a spear, with Eren in a simple plate armor and celestial bronze sickle in hand, and finally De with his training armor and butterfly knives. They arrived at the boarder with other campers and a sight awaited them. An army of 50 cyclops, 8 hellhounds, and 1 giant stood pounding on the barrier. Logan and the rest on the training group instantly started searching for Logan's girlfriend Alice McKinnon, daughter of Athena for information,"Al what's going on" Logan asked.

"I have no idea" the great haired girl with honey brown hair answered. "They cannot come in unless someone summons them"

Clara nodded and signaled for an battle formation to be formed. Suddenly the cyclops parted and an army of 30 demigods wearing matching celestial bronze armor approached. "MY FRIENDS, FOR SO LONG THIS WORLD HAS BEEN POISONED WITH THE GODS IDIOCY,TOGETHER WE CAN FORM OUR OWN WORLD" A man in the front said,"JOIN US OR BE KILLED. " Nobody moved,"very well" he said,"kill them all." With that the barrier broke and all hell broke loose. Logan quickly was taken on by 3 demigods, Clara a hellhound, and De and Eren took on the giant with some other demigods. Logan quickly defeated her opponent and went to help Alice take on the cyclops that was going to prey on her. Eren was tossed backwards by the hellhound,it charged and she through her spear directly inbetween it's eyes, it turned to dust immediately. Eren was thrown by the giant but quickly came back and helped De. Alice was taken by the cyclops and spiked down to the ground, Logan saw the battered and bloody state she was in and let out an anguished battle cry before a wave took the cyclops down and she stabbed him in the eye before he turned to dust, she quickly made her way to Alice ready to defend her helpless friend. The battle continued on like this before the opposing army had to fall back and left a tattered camp. Clara had her xiphos out and was still on high alert but helped the wounded as much as she could. Eren had a broken arm, but was otherwise unharmed and De had a big cut on his eye. Logan was holding Alice's broken body trying to do whatever she could to help her but she knew nothing was going to work. The camp went on, funeral were held, building were replaced and life went back to normal. There was a weird sense of eeriness throughout tho, knowing that your friends just died on the very ground your working on.


End file.
